Mía
by estrella20151
Summary: Tori ejecuta la cabina de besos en el de carnaval de Holliwood Arts, y Jade no es muy feliz por eso.


**Capítulo 1: soy el suyo**

 **Maridaje: Jori**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de ninguna parte del universo victorious**

 **Es capítulo único**

* * *

Jade sintió un escalofrío hacerse cargo de su cuerpo mientras ella caminaba de mala gana a través de la plaza de la ciudad en una noche fría de otoño. Envolvió su chaqueta más apretada alrededor de su cuerpo, y se abrochó rápidamente. En realidad no había querido ir a la feria de la escuela, pero Cat había hecho que la trajera. Así que estuvo de acuerdo en estar por lo menos un par de horas. Jade se volvió hacia Cat, ofreciéndole una mueca. Ella estaba actualmente mirando a su alrededor con un sentido de la maravilla en su cara.

"¡Cat!" Casi como si se tratara de una especie de reflejo, Cat tiró de la mano de Jade, y un rubor se deslizó sobre sus mejillas mientras Sam llegó corriendo con Freddie y Carly detrás de ella.

"Hola, Sam," Cat saludó animadamente. "Te ves bonita." Jade vio su intercambio con un tinte de diversión. ¿Estaba siendo testigo de un romance en ciernes, tal vez? Parecía, ya que Cat siempre estaba hablando de la joven. Al principio, ella había estado en la incredulidad. Después de todo, su pequeña amiga era demasiado ingenua para empezar a salir, ¿no? Jade negó con la cabeza. Tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que Sam no le haría daño y cuidaría de ella.

"¿Te gustaría ir al tornado conmigo?" Sam pregunto. "Freddie y Carly son demasiado miedosos para ir conmigo"

"¿Jade?" Cat preguntó mientras se volvió hacia ella con esperanza. "¿Está bien si voy?"

"Por supuesto" Jade sonrió. "Diviértete."

"Gracias," Cat sonrió agradecida.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando Jade la detuvo "¡Espera! Antes de ir, Cat. tú... ¿Tiene alguna idea de dónde está Vega? ¿Ella vino? Jade preguntó.

Al instante sintió los ojos de Freddie sobre ella, escudriñando su expresión, y un calor súbito se deslizó sobre sus mejillas. Jade trató de decirse a sí misma que ella no era más que curioso. Después de todo, ella no le importaba si ella se encontró con ella, ¿verdad? "

Afortunadamente, Cat no pensó demasiado, porque dijo: "Sí. Ella está aquí en alguna parte. Ella, Trina, Beck y Andre están en ejecutando alguna de las cabinas así que podrías ser capaz de encontrarla allí"

"Gracias," Jade asintió. Cat y Sam se fue sin decir otra palabra.

"¿Qué te gustaría hacer, Jade?" Carly y Freddi preguntaron a la vez haciendo que se sonrojaran.

"Quiero ir a los carros chocones, este año voy a tener mi venganza." Entonces Jade dejó escapar una risa malvada haciendo que Carly pusiera mala cara. Pero ambos jovenes aceptaron seguirla a los coches.

Durante la siguiente media hora, ella Carly y Freddie monopolizaron los coches, tomando el paseo demasiado en serio. Pero tenían una cantidad ridícula de diversión. Entonces fueron a la rueda de la fortuna.

"¿Qué les gustaría hacer ahora?" Preguntó Freddie.

"¡Estoy hambrienta!" Carly anunció.

"¿Por qué no vamos a conseguir algo de comer, entonces?" Freddie sugirió.

"¿Quieres algo de comer?" el preguntó mientras se volvía a Jade.

"No, gracias, creo que voy a tratar de ver los puestos."

"Nos encontraremos más adelante, entonces," Carly estuvo de acuerdo.

Jade caminó a través de la sección de la feria cabinas y mini-juegos. Ella encontró a Trina y Beck primero. Trina estaba recogiendo los boletos para el tanque de agua, y con Beck estaba sentado en el banquillo, esperando que alguien lo enviara a el agua.

"Trina" Jade dijo mientras se acercaba.

"Hey, Jade," Trina sonrió. "¿Te gustaría diviertirte?"

"Me encantaría…" Jade sonrió con picardía. "¿Cuánto cuesta jugar?"

"Una bola dos dólares, o tres cinco dólares", le dijo.

"Tres bolas por favor" Jade solicito, mientras le entregaba cinco dólares.

"Jade", declaró Beck mientras hacía contacto visual. "Por favor... No tienes que hacer esto. Me gustaría pensar que hemos hecho muchos progresos en estos últimos meses desde que terminamos."

"Vamos, Beck," Jade dijo de una manera sarcastica. "Es para la escuela."

"Jade, no..." Beck fue cortado como Jade lanzó la pelota a la meta con una amplia cantidad de fuerza detrás de él. Sólo se perdió el ojo de buey, un ruido sordo contra el telón de fondo. Se dejó caer al suelo con otro golpe sordo.

"Creo que estoy un poco oxidado," Jade dijo mientras tomaba una respiración profunda. Ella hizo una demostración de que estira su brazo de lanzar y el hombro. Ella sonrió con malicia mientras se enrolla para su siguiente tiro. Ella lanzó, fallando nuevamente.

"¡Ah!" Se regodeó Beck, "Estoy empezando a pensar que estaba equivocado para estar preocupado. No creo que usted puede golpear el..." Con un brillo travieso en los ojos, Jade lanzó la última bola. Y esta vez, no había ninguna duda de si sería o no dar en el blanco. Antes de que Beck podría incluso terminar la frase, dejó escapar un grito cuando el banco cayó y se sumergió en el agua helada. Jade se rió maliciosamente.

"Y así es cómo se hace", dijo Jade con una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro.

"Buena esa"Trina dijo cuándo se encontró con los ojos de Jade.

"Sí, bueno, él estaba un poco demasiado arrogante y necesitaba un poco de frío fuera, ¿no crees?" Preguntó Jade. Trina rió. Su relación era mejor de lo que solía ser.

"Gracias por la diversión, Beck" Jade dijo mientras se volvía a un Beck temblando. Él estaba subiendo lentamente de la piscina de agua. Sus dientes castañeteaban violentamente. Este simplemente le ofreció una mirada, que habló de su intención de venganza.

"Entonces, ¿qué te trajo de nuevo?" Pidió Beck. "¿Usted no ve a Tori todavía?"

"En realidad, es por eso que estoy aquí. Estoy tratando de localizar a Vega", respondió Jade.

"Oh," Trina parecía genuinamente sorprendido. "Ella está en la cabina de besos."

"¿La cabina de besos?" Jade preguntó con diversión, "¿Es ella realmente desesperada?¿Que está dispuesto a pagar dinero a alguien para darle un beso?"

"Oh," Trina se sonrojó, "No... Ella es... umm... ejecutarlo." Jade sintió sus mejillas arder acaloradamente. Sintió algo de revuelo en su estómago, pero ella no quería reconocer lo que era. No había forma de Beck podría saber que Jade y Tori salían, ¿o sí? No. Porque si el canadiense hubiera sabido, no hay manera de que le habrían pedido a Vega a hacer tal cosa.

"¿Ella está corriendo él?" Jade repitió lentamente.

"Bueno", respondió Trina. "Sí. Tuve esta idea para ayudar. Tori no estaba realmente emocionado por él al principio, pero es por una buena causa. La gente paga dinero para que puedan decir que la besaron. Tú no creerías la participación que ella ha conseguido. Fácilmente nuestra mayor fuente de ingresos viene de ella este año. ¿Ves? "Ella señaló un puesto en la periferia de la visión de Jade. La línea que conduce a la cabina de besos era asombroso. Había un montón de hombres en fila para besar a Tori, e incluso algunas mujeres. Jade dejó escapar un gruñido. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

"¿Estás proxenetismo tu hermana?" Jade silbó. "Eso es reprobable."

"¿Qué?" Trina parecía escandalizada. "¡No! No es como eso. Es..."

"Oh, sólo guardarlo," Jade espetó, mientras acechaba más hacia la cabina de besos, empujando a la gente y los amenazaba con sus tijeras fuera del camino mientras subía a la cabina, donde Tori estaba besando a ¡andre! parecía que estaba tratando de meter su lengua en la garganta de Vega por lo que Jade sintió una gran rabia dentro de ella arrancando a Andre de Tori empujándolo.

"¡Oye!" Andre exclamó sorprendido, a lo que Jade solamente soltó otro gruñido agarrando sus tijeras firmemente.

"¡Fuera de aquí!" Jade gritó, y luego se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a la larga fila detrás de ella. "¡Todos ustedes! ¡Ahora!"

"¡Oye!" Alguien exclamó: "He estado esperando en la cola por más de una hora. No me iré sin..." Jade le miró, con una mirada de muerte. Él se estremeció y dio un paso atrás. "Está bien...", murmuró tímidamente. "Voy a volver más tarde, entonces." Luego, se volvió y se echo a correr.

Jade se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a una desconcertada Tori mirando.

"Jade", Tori tartamudeó, "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Jade empujó Tori hacia atrás en la parte posterior de la cabina. "Usted no debe ahuyentar a ellos", dijo Tori con calma. "Se supone que debo estar haciendo dinero para la escuela."

"Bien", dijo Jade con una pasión en sus ojos. "¿Estás preocupada por el dinero? yo voy a comprar su puesto para el resto de la noche."

"Jade..." Tori pareció desconcertado.

"Eres mía," Jade entre dientes, antes de tirar de Tori en un beso abrasador. Los labios de la morena todavía mantenían un toque de cereza de su labial. Tori gimió cuando los labios de Jade tomaron sus labios con agresividad y fuerza. "Mía", Jade afirmo como ella mordisqueó el labio inferior de Tori. Tori sintió las manos de Jade se enredan en sus largos mechones rizados. "Mía", Jade repitió cuando su lengua se abrió camino en la boca de Tori. Se besaron así durante otro largo minuto.

Tori gimió profundamente como Jade besó a lo largo del contorno de la mandíbula de Tori, provocando un escalofrío de la morena. Los ojos de Tori se cerraron mientras se concentraba en la sensación de los labios de Jade en su piel. De vez en cuando, la lengua de Jade podría rozar contra la piel de Tori.

"Ja-de," aliento de Tori enganchado, cuando los labios de la pelinegra se pusieron en contacto con el hueco debajo de la oreja. Jade mordisqueó el punto del pulso en el cuello de Tori. "Joder," Tori dijo entre dientes, pronto como los dientes rasparon contra su carne marcándola.

"Mía", Jade silbó. Tori quejó en voz alta sin restricciones como las manos de Jade se deslizaron por su frente a las caderas, tirando el rubor morena en su contra. Los dedos se deslizaron bajo el suéter de Tori para tocar la piel del abdomen de esta. "Me perteneces."

"Jade, ¿estás celosa?" Tori respiró.

"Voy a matar a tu hermana," Jade silbó. "Voy a hacerlo. Que Dios me ayude."

"Jade", Tori se rió en voz baja, mientras tiraba de Jade para que pudiera contemplar sus hermosos ojos azules "oh Dios mío, realmente estas celosa."

"Te odio por hacerme sentir de esta manera," Jade confesó mientras la miraba de nuevo. "Maldita sea, porque me haces sentir como un adolescente cachondo y posesivo."

"Jade, es solo para la escuela, ¿de acuerdo?" Tori le informó. "No es como que signifiquen algo"

"Aún así," Jade gruñó. "Voy a matar a tu hermana."

"Mira," Tori sonrió, "No es como si ella sabe, Jade. Hemos estado manteniendo esto en secreto."

"Oh, ella sabe," Jade, afirmó. "O eso, o que está a punto."

"¿Qué?" Tori cuestionó, jadeando como la mano de Jade tomó la muñeca de Tori. Antes de que pudiese siquiera protestar Jade la arrastraba fuera de la cabina para ir con Trina y Beck.

"Jade... sólo pensar en esto por un minuto," Tori le dijo mientras la pelinegra la arrastraba de la muñeca. "¿Estás realmente preparada para que mi hermana y tu ex lo sepan? ¿Estás realmente lista para que Cat sepa? ¿Qué pasa con todos los demás"

"No te voy a compartir con nadie más", dijo Jade rotundamente. "¡No me importa si todo el maldito mundo lo sabe!"

Tori lanzó un profundo suspiro, y una sonrisa se hiso camino en sus labios.

"¿ Jade Tori?" Trina preguntó confundido. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué dejó la cabina?"

"Trina", Tori comenzó en voz baja: "Hay... umm... algo que creemos que ustedes deben saber."

"Tori y yo hemos estado durmiendo juntos", Jade le dijo.

"¡Qué?! Trina jadeó mientras su boca se abría.

"Hemos estado saliendo durante meses, y en caso de que se estén preguntando, incluye tener sexo", dijo Jade con una sonrisa orgullosa. "Montones y montones de sexo. Estamos hablando alucinante, orgásmica, sexo desfrenado". Tori a lo menos tuvo la decencia de parecer culpable. "Así que tu debes encontrar a alguien más para ejecutar la cabina de besos, porque yo no quiero tener que compartir a la chica que amo con nadie más. ¿Queda claro?"

Trina abrió la boca para hablar, pero no podía manejar un sonido por lo que Jade de repente tomo a Tori de la cintura y le dio un beso abrazador haciendo que unos segundos después se separaran por falta de aire y Tori dijera que también la amaba para luego volverse a besar, pero esta vez fue un beso lleno de ternura y de amor.

El primer beso fue tan caliente, que de hecho, Beck salto desde el banquillo, para bañarse con el agua helada.


End file.
